Skunk Arrested
Meanwhile, Back in town, the sun was setting, and Casey had just climbed up the ladder. Now Skunk and Fox were getting ready to take their turns. "Almost there." said Skunk, helping the vixen up. When she made it to the top, Fox accidentally tripped and landed right on top of the young skunk. The two of them stared at each other for a moment and blushed at each other. Then they moved away from each other and blushed, turning bright pink as if for the longest time. The awkward silence ended when Fox finally spoke up. "I want to thank you for stopping that snow leopard." said Fox, referring to Tai Lung, the apple seller at the marketplace. "Uh, forget it." said Skunk, still blushing, and then he walked over to the edge of the building, Casey following close behind. "So, I'm guessing this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" Skunk grabbed a couple of long sticks and handed one to Fox. The skunk boy propelled himself to the other building. Fox was really impressed with the young skunk's gymnastics skills. "Is it that obvious?" Fox asked. Skunk picked up a long board and said, "Well, you do kind of stand out." He and Fox stared at each other once again, and then Skunk snapped out of his trance and said, "I mean, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be." Skunk laid down the board, forming a bridge for Fox to walk across. However, she grabbed another pole that was there and propelled herself across just like Skunk did. The skunk boy and his younger alley cat friend looked behind them and saw the slender vixen smiling back at them. "I'm a fast learner." Fox said, and then threw their pole right at Skunk, who caught it easily. Skunk and Casey stared at Fox with wide eyes for a moment. Skunk shoved the pole into Casey's hands, causing him to drop the apples that he was carrying. The cat in return glared at Skunk and Fox, growling bitterly at them. "Come on. This way." said Skunk, as he then led Fox into her building, with Casey following close behind. As Dkunk led Fox up the stairs, they nearly hit a broken beam. Skunk had Fox duck as he said, "Whoa. Watch your head there. Over here." When they finally got to the apartment, Fox looked amazed. This was the first time he had ever seen the home of one of the townsfolk. It wasn't anything fancy like her room at home, but it seemed pretty homey. "Is this where you guys live?" Keoni asked. "Yup. Just me and Stitch." Lilo explained, "We come and go as we please." Keoni smiled sarcastically and said, "That sounds great." "Well, it's not much. But the view is absolutely amazing." Lilo said as she pulled back the curtain, revealing a full view of the entire city. Keoni was amazed by the view, until he saw the palace. Lilo came next to Keoni and asked, "The palace looks great from here, doesn't it?" "Yeah. It's really cool, all right." Keoni sighed sarcastically. Stitch sat down next to Lilo and looked out the window, while the Hawaiian girl said, "I wonder what it would be like to live there. We'd have servants, and valets…" Keoni rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, sure. People telling where to go, and how to dress..." Lilo laughed a bit and said, "It's better than here." Stitch got ready to get his blue paw on an apple, but Lilo grabbed it first, "Always scraping for food and ducking the guards…" "You're not free to make your own choices…" said Keoni, shaking his head. "Sometimes you feel like…" Lilo said, and then she and Keoni finished at the same time, "You're just trapped." Lilo and Keoni realized what just happened and stared at each other as they both blushed. And then Lilo snapped out of her love trance and grabbed an apple that Stitch was getting ready to gorge on. "So, where are you from?" Lilo asked as she rolled the apple down her arm and passed it to Keoni. Keoni caught the apple and said, "What does it matter? I ran away, and there's no way I'm going back!" Lilo took a bite out of his apple, and then gave it to Stitch and asked, "Really? How come?" Stitch got both angry and annoyed with Lilo and shot a death glare at her. "You see, my guardian is forcing me to get married." Keoni explained. "That's awful." Lilo added, and then she saw Stitch pick his nose with his tongue. "Stitch, not in front of a guest!" "What?" Keoni asked. "Oh, Stitch says-" said Lilo, laughing nervously. "He says that's not fair." "Oh, did he?" Keoni asked, pretty sure that those were her words and not Stitch's. "Yes. Of course." said Lilo as she sat down next to Keoni. Stitch was about to protest, but Lilo covered his mouth and said, "It's the honest truth." Keoni then smiled at Lilo and asked, "Tell me, does Stitch have anything else to say?" "Well, he wishes there was something he could do to help." said Lilo. Stitch rolled his eyes and looked away from the couple, muttering "Iky..." "Tell him that's very sweet." said Keoni. He and Lilo stared into each other's eyes and leaned towards each others faces. They were just about to kiss, when suddenly… "There you are!" a familiar voice yelled. Everyone turned to see many guards standing at the front door. "Oh no, they're after me!" Lilo and Keoni said at the same time. And then they looked puzzled at each other, "What? They're after you?" The guards began braking things that were in their way as they came towards the group. Lilo frantically looked around for an escape, while Stitch and Keoni panicked a bit. "Great, Anakin must've sent them to find me!" said Keoni. Lilo had finally found a way out through one of the windows. Below she could see some sandbags that some people threw there. She and Stitch were already set to go, but Lilo noticed Keoni panicking. "Do you trust me?" Lilo asked Keoni. "What?" Keoni asked. "Do you trust me?" Lilo repeated, holding her hand out to Keoni. Keoni gulped and said, "Yes." Keoni took Lilo's hand, and she pulled him to her side in the window sill. "Then jump!" Lilo yelled, and then she, Stitch and Keoni all leaped out the window. Luckily, they landed safely on the sand bags, and then started running. They didn't get very far when they bumped into Chef Hatchet. He seized Lilo and said, "It's strange how we keep running into each other, isn't it, street mouse?" Just then, Stitch spang right at Chef Hatchet's face and attacked him. He suddenly dropped Lilo, and she and Keoni made a quick run for it but quickly noticed the guards and turned the other way. After much struggling, Chef Hatchet finally got Stitch off, and threw him into a vase. Keoni and Lilo ran passed Chef Hatchet, but he grabbed Lilo from behind and said, "It's the dungeon for you, girl!" Chef Hatchet threw Lilo over to the other guards, Iggy Koopa, Larry Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Roy Koopa and Ludwig Von Koopa. Keoni got ready to punch Chef Hatchet as he yelled, "Let her go!" Unfortunately, Chef Hatchet caught his fist and laughed as he said, "Look at this, everyone. A street rat!" and then he shoved Keoni to the ground. "Unhand her!" Keoni yelled, glaring at the guards. And then he removed his hood and added, "by order of the prince!" Chef Hatchet looked at him and gasped when she realized that this was indeed the prince. The other guards were pretty shocked as well. Everyone bowed before the prince; they even forced Lilo to do so. "Prince Keoni." said Chef Hatchet. "The prince?" Lilo asked in shock and disbelief. "The prince?" Stitch cried in disbelief from the vase. "What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street mouse?" Chef Hatchet asked, still shocked to find the prince with Lilo. "That's none of your concern, Captain!" Keoni command, "Now, do as I command! Release her!" Practically, Chef Hatchet hesitated at first, then he told Keoni, "I would if I could, your highness. But my orders come from Eris. You'll have to take it up with her." As he said this, the other guards began forcibly dragging Lilo away. Lilo was still baffled that she was with the prince the whole time and she didn't know it. Keoni glared at Chef Hatchet and said, "Believe me, I will." Category:Aladdin Fanmakes Category:Bubbles8218